


Confessions

by R0gue



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Celebrations, Confessions, Experimentation, F/M, set after episode 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: After Hiro successfully managed 3 rides with Zero Two, Ichigo is overwhelmed with happiness. She finds herself outside the door to his room and, after preparing herself, manages to knock.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first time writing anything that wasn't F/F but after I saw Episode 6 of the show, the idea for this just popped into my head and I couldn't not give it a go. It ended up much longer than I intended initially as I got a little carried away. It was a good experience and I probably will give it a go sometime in the future.
> 
> Thank you to OceanSushi for proof reading this, they really helped improve some of the stuff here and there.

Ichigo’s excitement quickly turns to nervousness as her feet come to a stop outside the door to Hiro and Goro’s room. She reaches a hand up to knock but it freezes in mid-air. Her feet shuffle around on the floor. Taking a deep breath, she finds it in her to reach forward and tap her knuckles a couple of times against the door.

The door swings open to reveal Goro standing there. “I-Ichigo? Wh-What are you-” His voice trails off as he sees where her gaze is fixed on. On the bed is Hiro, topless and with a big smile on his face.

Goro nods as he turns back to face the guy on the bed. “Hiro, I am just going out for a bit, I will be back later.”

“H-Huh, oh… okay then.” Hiro waves goodbye as Goro shuts the door behind him, leaving the two of them alone in there.

“Huh, Ichigo? Did you not come here to see Goro?” Hiro’s brows furrow as he looks at her.

She shakes her head, slowly walking towards him. “I wanted to see you.” She points at the spot next to him on the bed. “May I sit?”

Hiro nods in return. Receiving the invitation, Ichigo settles next to him, a smile forming on her face. “I just…” She can feel her heart starting to beat faster in her chest. “I wanted to say… I am so glad you made it out of there…”

A smile momentarily returns to Hiro’s face as he hears this. “Thanks… I was… a little worried.” However, as memories of the pain he went through flash into his mind, his smile gradually fades.

Using both of her hands, Ichigo holds his hand, caressing the back of his palm with her thumb. “You did make it though, that is what matters.” She pauses, letting the words sink in Hiro’s mind. “We are here for you… I am here for you… If you are troubled, let me know.”

He takes a deep breath. “Can I tell you something…”

She nods, shifting her body a little to face him. “You can tell me anything.”

A silence fills the room. Only the subtly audible sounds of their breathing rooted them in reality. “Ever since that second ride… I was feeling really bad… it was painful, and it was coming from here…” He points to the scar on his chest. “I went in there expecting to die… but… at the same time… I went in there feeling more alive than ever.”

Ichigo’s eyes lock on his face as he continues to talk. She isn’t sure how to take this. All she can do is to nod along as her hands squeeze him tightly.

“I think… I think I almost died back there…” His words start to come out again. A solemn expression plasters his face. “I faded out after a short while… but I was called back… and when I did… it was gone… the pain was gone… and she was there…”

They both know who _she_ is. No name needs to be said. Ichigo lets his hand go, her hands falling to her sides. She was at a loss for words. He was keeping all this from them, from her.

“…that wasn’t all… I heard… I heard your voice.” For the first time since he started speaking, he turns to face her. “You were calling out to me…”

Ichigo feels her eyes beginning to water, and tears start streaming down her face. “H-Hiro… why…” She wants to slap him and hug him at the same time. Luckily, he makes the decision for her, and she feels his arms embracing her.

“I’m sorry…” He tightens his grip. “I won’t keep something like this from you again.” Slowly, he pulls away, one of his hands moving to her face to gently wipe the tears from her cheek.

She finds her lips curl into a smile. “You are so stupid sometimes.” How can he always do this to her? Even then, something about him never fails to make her smile. She takes a deep breath, regaining her composure.

His hand rests on her cheek, his thumb brushing the slightly wet skin. “Is there any way I can make it up to you?”

Ichigo looks up to meet Hiro’s gaze. She feels her heart beating faster, her mind flashing back to what had happened when they tried to pilot together. Her cheeks go fuzzy as blood rushes to them. She isn’t sure why that came to her mind, but it does. “Um… a… k-kiss…”

His eyes start to widen. “A kiss?”

Ichigo nods. “I want to try it again…” She shuffles again, shifting her legs onto the bed. She watches as he nods.

Slowly, she closes her eyelids, letting her other senses take over. She hears him shuffle closer, feeling his other hand rest on her waist. As he starts to get closer, she can smell his scent. Once his lips touch hers, she starts to be able to taste him as well.

It feels vastly different from their last kiss. This time, it is a mutual desire, and they can feel the release of their pent-up yearning for each other. They finally have the time to enjoy it, to fully embrace all the sensations that come with it. Ichigo wraps her arms around Hiro’s neck, deepening the kiss and letting their bodies press closer together. His hand slides around to the back of her head, entangling his fingers in her hair.

An electric sensation runs down her spine. It feels so addictive, like nothing she has ever felt before.

She pulls away after a little longer, allowing a pause to regain her breath. “H-Hiro…” Her eyes reopen, and immediately get lost staring into his eyes.

They stay like this for a little while, their lips still less than an inch from each other. She initiates the second kiss, letting her eyes close once more as she does. This time, she pushes forward, sending Hiro onto his back with her leaning on top of him. As this happens, she slips her tongue past his lips, meeting his tongue in return and beginning a dance in their mouths.

Her hands slide from behind his neck and onto his chest, fingers gliding over the exposed skin. Hiro returns the favor as the hand on her hip slides under her shirt and touches the skin of her stomach.

Ichigo breaks the kiss once more so that she can unbutton her shirt, throwing it to the floor once she is done. She looks down to see Hiro’s eyes locked on her chest. “H-Hey… don’t stare…” She covers it with her arms in embarrassment.

“S-Sorry!” He looks to the side. Ichigo smiles and drops her arms. It is then that she notices something stiff pressing against her leg. Her lips curl into a smile as an idea pops into her mind.

While his attention is diverted, she swiftly unbuckles his belt and pulls his remaining clothing off him in one go. Hiro jumps up in surprise, not sure how to react. Ichigo can’t help but laugh at his confused expression.

“Here…” She stands up, reaches behind her back, unclasps her bra and shakes it off her shoulders before reaching down to undo her skirt. As her bra and skirt fall onto the floor, she gazes at Hiro, with just a pair of panties left on her.

Ichigo is the one who is staring now, her eyes fixed between Hiro’s legs. She climbs back onto the bed towards him, not sure what to do next. “C-Can I… touch it?”

Hiro’s eyes widen as he hears this. “Y-Yes… if… you want…”

She tentatively reaches her hand over and hovers her hand in the air, slowly extending a finger to poke it. Hiro flinches as she does, making her withdraw her hand. She looks up ~~about~~ to ask if anything was wrong, but he shakes his head, letting her know it was okay.

This time, when she reaches her hand back out, she wraps her fingers around the length. Unsure what to do next, she holds it there for a few seconds before sliding her hand down towards the base. This action makes Hiro gasp. “D-Did I…”

He shakes his head. “N-No… that felt good…”

She nods, sliding her hand towards the tip before gliding back to the shaft. Hiro gasps again as his eyes slowly close. Ichigo takes this as a sign to continue so she starts to do it repeatedly, her hand sliding slowly up and down his shaft.

“F-Faster…” A desperate plea leaves his lips, quickly followed by a short moan. Ichigo nods. She tightens her grip and moves her hand rapidly in a rhythmic motion, feeling it grow a little larger and stiffer in her hand.

Upon noticing his dazed but blissful expression, she leans over and kisses Hiro once again. Their tongues resume their dance together, albeit a little sloppier this time as their minds were clouded by pleasure.

A few seconds later, Hiro lets out a moan. “S-Something is…” Before he can finish, a fluid shoots from the tip, some splashing onto her hand. Ichigo lifts her hand to her lips and licks some of the fluid.

As Hiro lies there panting, Ichigo feels a strange sensation in between her legs. Her hand slowly slips under the band of her panties. “I-It’s… wet…” Her voice is barely audible. As she says this, she finds her hand moving by itself, her finger moving to touch the small bundle of nerves residing above her entrance.

A soft moan escapes her lips as she finds herself rubbing and pressing her fingers continuously against her clit, losing control of her senses as she becomes increasingly absorbed by carnal desire. She is so engrossed that she doesn’t notice Hiro behind her, until his arms envelope her and his finger starts tracing along her entrance.

Ichigo lets out another moan at this, turning her head to the side. “I-Inside…” Her labored breath hitching almost cuts her off from saying it, but Hiro seems to get the message as he slowly slips his index finger into her folds.

Another moan fills the room, signaling to Hiro to continue. His finger slides in and out of Ichigo’s entrance, gradually increasing in intensity and speed as it settles into a steady rhythm. His lips find their way onto her neck where he begins to suck a little, a small mark beginning to form as his teeth brushes firmly against her skin.

Hiro takes his free hand and cups the breast of the blue haired girl, his thumb brushing against her nipple. He slips a second finger inside her, her entrance even warmer and damper than before. This makes Ichigo’s back arch into his touches, accompanied by her progressively louder, more ecstatic moans.

Soon, she feels a wave of pleasure course through her. She collapses back against him, panting to regain her breath.

“H-Hiro… I… I… w-want…” She tries to take a few deep breaths. “ _Th-That…_ i-inside… me…”

“A-Are you sure? What if I-” He is cut off by her lips pressing against his own.

Ichigo takes the lead, pushing him back down onto the bed and crawling on top of him. Her hands reached between Hiro’s legs as she quickly positions her entrance above him. She then slowly slides down, allowing the tip to slip inside her.

She winces a little, taking a short while to adjust to its larger size. She takes a few deep breaths before sliding down all the way, completely sheathing Hiro inside her.

Immediately following this is a cry of pain from Ichigo. Her body collapses on top of Hiro as she clutches the bedsheets in her hands.

“A-Are you okay?” Not knowing what else he can do, Hiro’s hand slowly moves up to stroke Ichigo’s hair softly, hoping it will offer her some comfort.

“Y-Yeah… j-just g-give me a few seconds.” She pushes her body up with her hands, keeping their hips together.

A few deep breaths later, her right hand clutches his hand. She pushes her hips up till Hiro is almost out of her, before sliding back down. “O-Okay… it still… hurts… but I can manage…”

She is about to start moving again, but Hiro reaches up and flips them over. “Let me lead… ~~you~~ just tell me what you want.” Ichigo nods in response.

With that, Hiro slides himself out again and pushes back in, moving as gently as possible to minimize any possible pain for her. After a few more thrusts, Ichigo locks eyes with him, squeezing his hand. “You can g-go faster…”

Hiro leans down to kiss her lips, his hips moving a little faster. With the help of the kiss, almost all the pain has gone. Instead, Ichigo feels pleasure course through her body. “H-Hiro!” Ichigo cries out in bliss.

With Ichigo constantly moaning his name, however muffled it is, Hiro finds himself thrusting even faster, sliding himself in and out of her, letting his instincts take over.

The room was soon filled with the sounds of their moans and the slapping sound of their hips hitting each other.

Ichigo’s hand reached downwards towards her clit, her fingers massaging it firmly in circles. Meanwhile, Hiro is trailing kisses down to her chest. He takes one of her breasts into his mouth and sucks on the nipple.

Once more, Ichigo found her back arching into Hiro. She could feel her entrance tightening around him, as if it was trying to prevent him from leaving her. Her hips were also starting to thrust to meet his, her hand, unable to keep up its circling, collapses onto the bed.

“I-Ichigo… I… I think…” Hiro stops working on her breast to look at her. “…i-it is g-going to… c-come o-out… again…”

“J-Just… k-keep going… p-please…” Ichigo manages to blurt out between her moans and gasps as she feels an electric sensation of a greater intensity than ever before coursing through her.

A couple of thrusts later and Ichigo finds herself clenching tighter around Hiro, letting out a loud moan as her body falls back against the bed.

This feeling sends Hiro over the edge as well, his movements slow almost completely as he shoots himself inside of her. Slowly, warm, white liquid fills Ichigo’s entrance. Their intertwined hands clutch each other as they ride out their highs.

The two lie there, struggling to catch their breaths through their heavy panting, neither having the energy to do anything else.

“H-Hiro…” Ichigo speaks first, her eyes still shut tight as she replays the high she just had in her mind. “Th-That felt…” She doesn’t know how to finish the sentence, but both know what she means.

Hiro finally slides out of her and rolls onto the bed next to her. “Do you want to sleep in here tonight?”

“B-But what about the rules…” She turns to face him. “…or Goro?”

“I am sure one night won’t hurt…” Hiro also turns to face her. “…and something tells me he isn’t coming back…” His free hand moves to brush some of her messed up hair from her face.

“Th-Then… yes… I will…” A warm smile forms on her face, and she shuffles forward to give him a light kiss. “Hey, Hiro…” She pulls away as she says this.

He looks at her curiously. “Yes?”

“How abo-” Whatever she was going to say is cut off as the door to the room flies open. Both freeze before diving under the covers.

“Well well well…” The familiar voice of Hiro’s partner fills the room. “What do we have here?”


End file.
